Majo-Rosario
by MabCha
Summary: Amy awakes with a Rosario which turns out to be magical! She meets a Handsome dark hedgehog who seems to know why she has it. Read to find out!


**I have some weird Ideas...**

* * *

Hello There! My name is Ameila Rose but everyone Calls me Amy. I'm a simple is a simple 14 year old girl. well I was until , I woke up one day and I found myself with a little-big problem... I had a Rosario on! It was shapped like a cross with a Music note that was diamond! I was so freaked out I couldn't take it off! I wanted to undo the strap of the belt like chocer that I had a chain that had the Rosario on... I swear it ... It didn't have any way of coming off and now to think of it, HOW IS IT ON ME! I was so freaked out that morning that I took the choice to go to school early that morning. I got changed in my normal Red and white shirt and dark navy shorts... But it looked really bad with the Rosario so I had to change into my darkest clothing which was a black T-shirt with red roses and white skulls with my long midnight black jeans and red boots with black roses and White music signs which can't be sene because if the Black Jeans. It looked great with the Rosario... But I looked different then normal... oh god please kill me now... oh well sense I'm changing my way of dressing mite as well change my hair style... at least a the moment seemed right... I that day let my long pink hair down and made it a few curles and put on Diamond earings . I then quickly grabbed my Backpack and OH my love letter for Sonikuku aww~ he's such a hottie! I quickly ran down stairs trying not to wake my little sister , Amulet Rose, From her sleep but I failed She opened the door and said "Where are you going so early? and what are you wearing its totally different?" I quickly just ran and yelled "S-SORRY GOT TO GO!"

At School:

When I got there the Soccer team was practicing just like I thought! I saw Sonikuku play Soccer and he looked so handsome after practice the Manager or Sally Acorn..ugh... Went and gave everyone a towel but gave sonikuku last and started talking to him so naturally... At that moment I wished I was her... But I won't give up I was hiding behind a marble wall that was in front of the Locker rooms I saw all the Soccer team Boys past by, Knuckles, Mighty, Rey, and also Silver ... well thats the boys from the team that I knew of corse . I thought to myself "come on walk out get ready to give Sonikuku your card come on come on feet move.. He's coming ! come on move!" "huh?! Ames what'cha doing There?" Sonikuku just came up to me! "n-no nothing Sonikuku!" I answered quickly. "Huh?! whats with your clothing its different... and that Rosario? whats up a new look?!" He's Voice is so wonderful! Again I Had to answer quickly or else it would seem as if I where ignoring him "huh?! o-oh yeah thats it a new look?! hahaha Nothing gets past you sonic! hahaha..." "haha! Not Really! But you'r change is so sudden...hm..." He thought and I get the feeling its not something good whats he thinking... OH NO! could it be he thinks I turn goth or something !... At that very moment my heart beated faster than normal, when I'm around sonic. " ...I know this means today I get to meet a new side to you Ames! isn't that right!?" ... At least he doesn't think I'm turned goth...yet... "SONIC!" me and sonic turn to Sally who was yelling "Come on sonic you need to shower now or you'll be late for class again! Oh! Hey there Amy!" She waved at me and... well I'm no Sally fan so I said "hi" bluntly and strict. "OH yeah! Sorry Ames got a hurry or I'll be late to class! oh and you better hurry to or I'll beat you again!" He smirked and left before he did I yelled " SONIKUKU! YOU'R RIGHT! TODAY YOU WILL SEE A NEW ME! BYE!" I left running and I started crying... I NEVER GAVE HIM MY LETTER!

In Class:

I got to class in time but Sonic made it there first... I never knew how he did but he always showers and drys and gets to class before me! I sat down to the last seat of the row closest to the window which was next to my BF Blaze. "Hey Am...y... Whats up with the gothic change?" "Oh please shut up... I know its totally different right?! I had to change cause of this Rosario thats suck on me! I don't know how it got on me! UGH!" I slammed my head on my desk and then said "Oh well I guess it was time for a change...*sigh*" I sounded depressed and Blaze sounded as if it was Happy-Time when she said " Thats the spirit! A new change for a New Life!" I knew she was kiding but it sounded so ridiculous... *sigh* I wished I could have a new life... because at that moment it sucked...

FIrst Period:

First Period was Math.. I never liked math... ugh! Our teacher for all subjects was Professor Vanilla Rabbit. I liked her she is always so kind and sweet. She wrote on the Boad 5 problems:  
1. 2*4-(3*3)2= ?  
2.12-6(2*2)=?  
3. -3*2+(18/2)=?  
4. 9*-3(2+7)-15=?  
5. 10*10/(2)=

They didn't look to hard... "Okay students who would like to come up and do the 5 operations?" Professor Vanilla your nuts if you think class 1 G can could ever possibly have a volunteer I mean even the dorks in class 1 A won't do it so that means we won't do it times five! No ones volunte- "I Say Amy should volunteer! I mean she is a new person after all" That nice voice I fall in love with was losing its effect... Sonikuku had to open his mouth... And he opened it because he knew it would be his turn to go up from what happened 3 days ago... I got up and went to the board... shit shit shit! That was the only thing that went through my mind!... I whispered "oh damn it how much I wish to just see the answers with out think on the borad and then just write them down..." At that moment I didn't notice but the Rosario started Glowing and I could see the Answers!  
I wrote:  
1. 56  
2. 24  
3. 3  
4.-258  
5. 50  
"AMAZING! you get an A+ for the Whole Day! Great work Rose" the teacher congratulated me but everyone in the class even me where Frozen with shock I unfroze and sat down at my desk... I thought " nani? Nani? NAni? NANi? NANI?" After Period one Sonikuku told everyone that I really was changing and now I have to change Character to not make Sonikuku look like an right-fool... I took on a "Serious and cool" character... geez was it tiring...

Period 2:

Period 2 was History One of my favourites! I answered all the questions like always and a 100% on a pop quiz! At almost the end of that class the teacher said "A new student that just transfored that was supose to come at first hour but didn't because of some thing he won't explain... just got here... oh well Come in." In walked a dark hedgehog with red stripes... He looked like a Rock n Roll Star! A totally Hottie! "intruduce yourself" The Teach seems as if she asked for too much because the new kid he had glared at her ! "hmph! I'm Shadow the Hedgehog... I just came back from South America so ... Don't Bother me got it..." He had such a grawling voice... It was a deep and hollow voice that makes chills run down your spin but in a sweet and tender way... But from the faces of everyone in the class I was the only one who thought that way... All the girls went from "I want him!" faces to "He's so scary" faces. I thought he made sense in a weird dark way... well we all got a personality and I guess thats his! ... After the Tech said the normal and boring "please help the new student if he needs it..." Shadow the Hedgehog looked my way "Shadow you seat will be ne-" "I want to sit next to the girl wearing the Rosario..." ... I then realized that he meant ME! "ah... well I guess its okay... Blaze could you please change seats with Shadow and sit next to Silver..." "oh! yes ma'dam!" Blaze got up and left and the new kid sat down and after the last 10 minutes of class he stared at me!

Lunch:

At Lunch that day I had Rice,octopus puffs, Omelet, and to drink a lime soda. I was going to eat with Blaze but then that new kid came up to me "Hey Pinkie come with me to the roof..." I was so confused and Sonikuku had over heard he came up to us "Hey there Shad!" Shadow glared at he... It seems he didn't like Sonikuku's Nickname for him "Hey Ames do you want to come eat with me and Silver!" At that moment I was going to say yes but Shadow lip-talked and he said, from what I read... Which by the way was right!, . . .! ...OKay so I didn't really get it it de ONE at first I thought he said , . .Mario! ... I was only a little off.. okay maybe a little more then a bit off... "huh?! *sigh* sorry Sonikuku but Shadow did ask me first so even if I want to eat with you I have to eat with...*sigh* him... sorry... But we can still be Lab partners in science okay!?" "oh well sure!" Sonikuku then said bye and left! Shadow then left and I followed after.. I seemed to have choosen on eating lunch on the roof... oh great is what I thought!... On the roof I sat down on the bench that was there... There was no one on the 3 buliding's roof only me and Shadow... "so Shad-" He gave me an evil glare "-I mean Shadow. Whats this about Mario you wanted to inform me of.. and by the way who is Mario any way-" "I said 'Rosario' not 'Mario' ... " He gave me a serious wtf face... His Voice sounded different then from this morning... it sounded kinda sweeter then before... "Y-you know about this Rosario! Tell me!" I really wanted to know. "Its a magical idem that is placed apon powerful Witchies and/or creatures..." His voice went back to like it was before... I didn't like it... "Um... sorry to make you stop on your tracks but can you please make your like it was Before...plz" I just wanted to hear his dark yet sweeter voice, Deep yet refreshing...yeah yeah I know I got a Voice problem! I just love to hear a person with a different and new voice and his is Mystrious and wonderful! "what the hell are you talking about..." He looked at me as if I were crazy... heh heh.. "n-never mind! so from what you said the Rosario was placed apun me because I'm a powerful Witch and/or creature. Right?" "ah...yeah thats right. But I need to know which one it is so..." He come closer to me and kissed me! I at moment was freaked but also felt like as if I where in Heaven... his lips where soft and...releving... He sperated the kiss ... "seems your power is still to low... did you today use any Magic?" I was still in a little shock from him kissing me! I wanted another one... "ah- I think I did... Does the magic work when I say I wish or something like that?" "yes thats correct." I was bluching a little-lot "y-y-yeah then I did but to pass a Math Test and get an A+..." "Thats why you used too much magic when you just got the rosario...so until tomorrow I won't be able to tell if your a Witch or Creature or Both... Well then I'm leaving.." I stopped him "S-Sh-Shad-Shadow... lets skip class today..." He had a little shocked and serious face on "you can stay but I'm going..." He left... What an ass... I stood up and ran past him and turned to him " BLAH!*sticked out tongue* It was a joke moran! any way I'll race ya' !" I left running but like with sonikuku He got there before me... it most be a boy Hedgehog thing. I took my seat.

Period 3:

Tis period I had Science. I'm no fan but hay' I can live with it.  
In class I worked with Sonic like I promised. "hey Ames Be carful I don't trust that Shadow-guy... Keep an eye out okay..." I nodded... "okay Sonikuku I will" he smiled at me and we then did our work. I took a peck at who Shadow was working with and it was with a girl in our class named Emily Puppy, she's a nice girl but always has no science partner... nice to see she found one! ..OW! at that moment I felt a throb in my Heart...WTF!  
After 30 minutes in class and with only 10 left, everyone who was done could change partners to work on a riddle where the answer is HEART. Sonikuku went with Silver, Blaze was going to come and work with me but Shadow came and sat down next to me... Emily looked sad to see me siting next to Shadow... She must like him... "Shadow I was going to be Amy's Partner?!" Blaze was mad... " me and sonic traded places! thats how it works!" "well then I traded with you... now then you don't want to start a stupid fight you won't win.. and lets not leave Emily alone before she gets bullied again..." He sounded a bit serous so I went in before Blaze got in a fight "B-Blaze I was going to tell you that I really wanted to be Shadow's partner and sense he asked me I said yes without thinking so please don't get mad.. I promise I'll be in your group for Biology... heh heh.." Blaze sighs and noddes and goes to work with Emily. "Shadow! I want you to tell me why you had to do that!" I was so pissed off! "I wanted to be your partner because Emily seemed to had gotten attached to me so I wanted to work with someone I knew wouldn't Attach to me..." He forgot I asked him that I wanted to skip with him... ugh! He whispred in my ear "...next period skip with me... I need to talk to you..." Hu-HUH? What the!  
whats he mean by 'I need to Talk to you' !


End file.
